Thunder Grieving
by Renarien
Summary: Sometimes there are second chances.


**This is just a little situation that has been bugging me to be written for ages. It's a stand alone but that is subject to change without notice and depending on how many people yell at me to do something else with it. ;-) **

**As always, I do not own Thor or any of the other recognizable characters – only Triona from this story is mine.**

**Enjoy!**

Thunder Grieving.

Smoke and dust blew around a scene of devastation, softening the harsh lines and lending an ethereal quality to the destruction that lay around. It was almost like it was a dream, but Thor knew otherwise. They had defeated the Destroyer but at a high price. Humans lay scattered like dolls amongst the wreckage of the town, more staggered around in shock or crying out for loved ones that would never again answer their calls. The Warriors Three and Sif had their own injuries, but none were critical; the Asgardians were much more robust than the mortals of Midgard and could take a lot more punishment. And they had, in their efforts to protect the humans. Many more would have died if they had not. One particular human Thor sought now. He had lost sight of her in the battle and felt the dread of earlier return when he recalled having seen her trying to protect a group of small ones and lead them to safety. He had not seen her since.

"Find Triona," he said to the others, and without a word they moved off to do his bidding. Even Sif had come to feel a grudging respect for the human woman.

Moments later Volstagg called for him after lifting a large piece of debris, and as he approached Thor felt his heart sink. Underneath lay the one he had sought, lying sprawled unnaturally pale and still, and eyes open but lifeless.

Thor had no memory of how he reached her; he was just suddenly on his knees at her side. With trembling hands he straightened her twisted limbs into the traditional posture of repose for a dead warrior. He barely heard the shrill cries from behind more debris but Volstagg heard them clearly and released the children Triona had been trying to protect. All had lived.

"Why didn't't you run?" Thor whispered to the dead woman as he closed her eyes. He remembered the school bus that had rolled onto its side, remembered the small human dashing to release the young ones trapped in it as the Destroyer had made its implacable approach. Other humans had fled. The bus driver, once freed, had simply taken to his heels and left her alone to help the children that should have been his charge.

"You could have run."

"It was not in her to leave others to their fate without trying to help," Sif said from behind him.

"We will sing her deeds in Odin's hall," Fandral vowed. "Her courage will be remembered."

Thor placed his hand over her heart, wishing he could feel it beat again. Tears tracked down his cheeks unheeded as anguish rose within him.

"I would give my power….."

_To see her wake and start swearing__…_

"My life…"

_If only she would draw breath and tease me again over how arrogant I am__…_

"Anything that is mine to give…."

_Why is she taken from me now, before I could tell her how much she means to me?_

Thor's anguish finally broke free in a scream of grief and rage, and the heavens responded with a deluge in a storm the likes of which this desert region had never seen. Rain put out the fires that the people could never have fought as Thor collapsed forward onto the body of the mortal he had never had a chance to tell he loved.

Heimdall saw all from his place at the Bifrost Bridge, and closed his eyes briefly as Thor's cry rang even through the halls of Asgard. That a god should love a mortal was not unheard of, but it usually only lasted the span of a mortal life, and was really nothing more than a brief interlude to them, sweet but fleeting. The God of Thunder's love had run deep and true this time though. Heimdall was concerned over what this would do to Thor, what reckless action he may now commit while rage and grief blinded him to reason.

"That was not supposed to happen," Odin said suddenly from the Watcher's side and Heimdall looked across to see the All Father looking more concerned than he had for a very long time. "Her life was not meant to end yet - she still had much to do."

"And now much is at risk," Heimdall stated.

Odin nodded. Silence settled for a while between the two then Odin spoke again. "He will bring her here to send her on her way. I will not disallow it. She lived with honour and died with courage - There can be no doubt that she is worthy."

He sounded calm, but in his heart he was torn. After this his son may not ever be fit to ascend the throne; the loss of the one he loved may have broken him.

The rain slowly softened to a drizzle, but the skies did not clear. Emergency crews went about their work tending the wounded, rescuing the trapped and the grim task of collecting the dead. Thor had been motionless over Triona's corpse for some time, the others keeping people away, before he finally sat up again. Sif and Volstagg exchanged a concerned glance. Thor's shoulders were slumped, his head bowed, no sign of the proud son of Odin in the lines of his large frame. Tenderly he gathered the body and rose, raising a haggard face to look at his friends.

"I will take her to Asgard. She will have a true warrior's funeral. She…." his voice broke, his eyes closed in pain, and then he continued in a whisper. "…. She would have loved to see it."

Cradling her as gently as he would if she only slept Thor moved towards the outskirts of town where his passage back to Asgard would not cause further disturbance. The Warriors Three and Sif flanked him, solemnly providing the honour guard as they would have had one of their own fallen. They gathered out in the open once clear of the buildings, and Thor transferred them all back to Odin's Hall.

Odin awaited them, a funeral pyre already built behind him, long tables all around in preparation for the feast that would honour the fallen. Thor had expected an argument from his father about bringing a deceased mortal here, but as he looked around he realised Odin was willing to honour the woman he carried.

"What weapon did she wield in life?" Odin asked solemnly, again surprising his son. It meant that Odin himself would provide the weapons that would be burned alongside her, as a warrior was always burned with their weapons.

Thor drew a shuddering breath. "She was her own weapon. Her spirit was her strength to fight with, her courage the shield that protected others, her compassion the healing that comes after battle. There is no sword as keen as her wit, no arrow that could fly as true as her Sight and no shield as strong as her heart. Father, give her what you will - there is nothing in all the riches of Asgard that can match what she was."

There was an uneasy stirring amongst those gathered as Thor walked past his father to place Triona on the pyre. They thought of Thor's words as a challenge to Odin, nearly heresy that he would say that a mortal was worth more than the whole of Asgard. Yet Odin saw otherwise. He saw his son grieving to the depths of his soul, honestly believing that no mere trinket, not matter how powerful, could match the worth of one human life. Odin was proud of his son. He moved away for a few moments, and when he came back he said to Thor:

"A warrior, no matter how great, should not be sent on their way empty handed. So I leave with her a sword to defend with, a bow to hunt with…" and lastly Odin placed a few vials and packets known to the Healers art beside Triona's right hand. ".. And the tools to help her ease pain along her way."

The sword was a beautiful slender thing of bright metal and perfectly balanced. It was shorter than those favoured normally, but Thor recognised it as one that held an almost unique power. It was almost sentient, and drew strength from those is wounded and fed it to it's wielder. It required strong willpower to wield; Triona would have loved it. The bow was carved from the living wood of the World tree itself, and could only be used by those who understood the nature of the universe. It was rare for even an Asgardian to be able to draw it, but for those who understood, it was amazingly responsive and accurate. A fitting gift for the woman who had helped Thor himself understand the way things were. The tools of the Healers art were even more appropriate - Triona never went on any kind of trip without a first aid kit.

"Thank you," Thor said simply, and drew a deep breath.

Odin stepped away as Sif brought a flaming brand and handed it to Thor. The warrior god wanted nothing more at that moment than to give in to his grief and just fall to the ground, or go out and seek out enemies in a blind rage until someone was able to slaughter him and end this pain, but he would not dishonour Triona or her teachings by doing that. He would see her burned, and then he would do what was necessary to protect his people. He might continue, but never again would he love. He lifted the brand high, and cast his voice out so all assembled could hear him.

"Triona was a mortal, a woman of Midgard! Yet she lies here because she died in battle, protecting children against a Destroyer. She had no weapons to face it with, no way to fight it, yet not once did she quail from what had to be done. She gave her life so that those children may live - and they do live!

This woman was loyal, and trustworthy. She was wise beyond her years and race, and she taught me what it truly is to be a leader. She gave freely of her wisdom and did not hesitate to stand up against those who perpetuated injustice. I have seen her take the pain of others into herself to ease them, and think no more of it than giving hospitality to a friend. Triona may have fallen amongst mortals, but tonight we honour her as one of us!"

As Thor thrust the brand into the pyre a roar arose from the throats of those around him. As the flames rose once again his tears fell. He did not hear the revelry begin, did not hear the song that Fandral had composed of the battle. He had no heart to join them. He thought he should have protected her, kept her safe, but almost immediately her voice sounded in his mind.

_Don't be stupid. You did what you had to do. _

The words were said at another time, for another reason, but Thor knew that if she could she would have used them again now. His head dropped, he could no longer bear to watch her burn.

"I should have told you I love you."

It was cold, so very cold. A soundless roaring filled her ears and mind, blotting out where she was, what she should have been doing, even who she was. She was frozen, immobile and alone. She did not like it. She wanted it to stop, fought against it with a sort of instinctual savagery.

Then there was warmth. It was slight at first, and then it was all over. Once again she could perceive her body, and the warmth that flicked over and around it. Heat penetrated her core and she basked in it. This was good. It both tickled and soothed as it bathed her and removed that painful cold. She became once more aware of thought and with that awareness came an understanding that she could once again move. Her chest hurt, so she drew breath and the pain faded. She breathed again, delighting in the action. Scents caught her attention, and she had no names for them but each was unique. This was delightful, but there were other things that drew her. Her eyes opened and she could see once again. Far above were patterns of ebony and gold, with light dancing off the highly polished surface and the beauty kept her entranced for long moments until she became aware that something was... missing. The warmth had almost gone from her skin, nestled deep in her bones and blood, but there was another type of warmth she remembered now that was different. She had no words, but knew this heat came from within, and she remembered Another who kindled that warmth within her. Who was he? That thought floated, and brought a more intriguing thought with it. Who was she? This new concept was interesting so she dwelled on it for a while until a word came to her.

Triona. That word-sound was hers, she owned it. Ownership of something was also interesting and she took her time feeling it, until the other thought came to her again. Who was the He she could see within? Now she had a word-sound for him too. Thor. It was a nice word-sound. It fit.

But she could see nothing except the roof high above. Sounds indicated there were others around her. Laughter, singing, talking. She liked the sounds, how they made her feel. A change was needed to see what caused the sounds though.

Movement was surprisingly easy as she sat up, caught briefly by the sensations of her stomach muscles contracting as she did so. Then she was drawn again by the sounds and looked around. Standing not too far away and separate from the others was the he that she remembered. Thor. Yet he was not as he should be. There was pain in every line of his being. That was not right. It should stop. Triona considered for a moment and decided to try his word-sound. It took a few more moments for her to remember how to speak, then she let the word roll out of her mouth, liking the way it sounded, the way it made her feel.

"Thor?"

There were a lot of things that Thor should have been doing at that moment. He should have been toasting Triona's life and deeds. He should have been talking to his father about the threat to Asgard and Midgard. He should have been doing something other than just standing beside the now cold pyre staring at the drifting ashes on the floor. Yet he could not bring himself to move away. It was as if he had been tied to the place he stood, and nothing really mattered any more.

"Thor?"

The word was soft, curious and concerned sounding. And it was in the voice of a dead woman. Reluctantly he dragged his eyes from the floor, knowing he would have to look full upon the remains to silence that voice in his mind, make her death real.

What he saw staggered him. Sitting up amongst the ashes and charred logs was the one whose lifeless form he had consigned to the flames. As she looked at him her eyes filled with tears, and he knew it was in response to his pain. Thor flung himself to the floor at her side, heedless of the mess, and swept her into his arms. She gave a startled squeak, and then snuggled against him.

"You live... I cannot believe it, you live!"

Triona looked up at him with wide green eyes, eyes that showed no sign of the woman she had once been. Innocence was what Thor now held, and he became very aware that he would have to master himself. All of them, when reborn, went through a phase of pure experience with no memory of what had happened before. They were reborn as adults in form, but infants in mind. Triona, with her considerable psionic sensitivity, would be heavily affected by any out of control emotions both good and bad. The pain that he had felt at her death still lingered in her, and he drew a deep breath to banish that and reign in his shock. It had to be about her now. He had to protect her, guide her, until she came fully back to herself and understood what she now was.

"A mortal reborn," Odin's voice said from nearby. "In all my time, I have never seen such a thing."

Thor rose with Triona in his arms. She needed a bath, her skin was gritty with ash, and she needed food and sleep. Rather than staying in the hall which had dissolved into a general carouse he would take her back to his chambers. He looked down at her, dropped his head closer to hers and very quietly said "I love you."

This second chance would not be wasted.

THE END.


End file.
